nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Speciale
Halloween Speciale is a Zombies map created by RisingSun2013 as a special for Halloween (hence the name). It was created on October 3rd, 2015. It features RisingSun2013's least favorite weapons and least favorite characters in the Call of Duty series leading up to Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Overview The map is based on the Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer map Fog, taking place in the cabin that was in said map. The announcer is Samantha Maxis, so the zombies have yellow eyes. It does not follow a storyline. The playable characters are Lilith Swann, Samantha Cross, Jason Hudson and Fidel Castro. The map is Call of Duty: Black Ops II-themed, using dolphin diving, the same melee system, using the Peristent Upgrades, using the ranking system, etc., but still does not exclusively have weapons from the game. Layout The layout is the same as the cabin in the multiplayer map Fog. Players start in the room downstairs. Main Downstairs Room This is where players start. The room has several televisions in the middle of it, three staircases and a door to another room. One staircase leads to the door along with the other staircase, the other simply leads upstairs. It has several zombie barriers, most at the front enterance to the cabin, but one at the other door that enters the cabin. Items Available *Springfield (200) *SMR (500) *Olympia (400) *PDW (500) Second Downstairs Room This is another room downstairs, accessible by going up the inital set of stairs to the right of the TV area and then continuing to go straight. It costs 750 to open this room. It has a single barrier, where the doorway that leads in and out of the cabin is in the multiplayer version of the map. Items Available *SPAS-12 (900) *Der Wunderfizz (1500) *Fire Pit (1000) Upstairs Room This is the upstairs room, which can be accessed by going up the staircase accessed from the other staircase, or another staircase on the other side of the room. Both staircases cost 1,000 to open. It has several zombie barriers; all of the windows are zombie barriers. Zombies will jump up to the roof areas where the windows were originally able to be accessed in the multiplayer version of the map, and then the zombies will try to break through the barriers. Items Available *Sniper Cabinet (900) *Mystery Box (950) *MAC11 (1000) Cave & Basement The cave and basement act as one area, similarly to the upstairs. The enterance is located across from one of the barriers in the first downstairs room. In order to gain access to this area, the player first must survive at least twelve rounds, then use the Mystery Box and get Satchel Charges. Then, go up to the board blocking the enterance to this area, which will now have a glowing, gold outline of a Satchel Charge on it, and hold the use button. A Satchel Charge will be planted. The player then must press the lethal equipment button to blow up the board. The area will now be accessible. The area only has one barrier: at the end of the cave, where the player could breach in the multiplayer version of the map. Items Available *M16A4 (1200) *MP5K (1200) *Canister Bombs (250) *Satchel Charges (1000) *Pack-a-Punch (5000) Enemies Zombies The regular zombies behave basically like how they did in the Call of Duty: World at War version of Nacht der Untoten, and give the same number of points for being killed as in other maps. They will not attack through barriers and they walk in most of the same ways (except for the goosestepping). Although they are no longer Nazis, they also have the same look like they haven't been dead long, although none of the zombies in this are burnt. The zombies have many possible looks, like regular, modern civilian appearances, as well as Washington state trooper and forest ranger appearances. They also have yellow eyes. Serial Killer Zombies Serial Killer Zombies are different from normal zombies in several ways. The first is that some of them wear masks, and all of the different appearances have at least some blood on them. Second, they all carry weapons which they use: axes, which instantly kill the player but has a slow attack speed; knives, which take two hits to kill a player but has a very fast attack speed; and pistols, which can hurt the player from a distance but generally take four (three in later rounds) hits to kill the player and has a moderate attack speed. The last thing is that they have a little less health if they have knives, or a little more if they use guns or axes. They give 70 points to the player when killed. Zombie Wolves Zombie Wolves are comparable to Zombie Dogs in the ways they attack the player, the amount of damage they do, and their normal speed. However, their appearances, as well as their health and their strategies in attacking players, are different. The player is rewarded with 50 points for killing a normal wolf, 150 for killing the first wolf before killing all the other wolves, and 300 for killing the wolf before it can even call the other wolves. Their appearances are of normal wolves, but with the yellow glowing eyes like normal zombies. They come in various colors, like black, grey, brown, white, etc. The way they attack players is, first, one wolf spawns and tries to find a player. Second, it howls to signal to the other wolves to come attack. After that, the wolf that comes first will attempt to avoid players after it has signaled to the other wolves. Right after it has howled, it will run away very fast. The other wolves will attack basically like Zombie Dogs, as stated above. If a player kills the first wolf before it manages to howl, no other wolves will come, thus rewarding the player with a power-up which wouldn't be rewarded otherwise and more points than killing normal wolves. If the other wolves are signaled, the player can basically not have to fight all the wolves off if they manage to find and kill the first wolf that spawned. Killing this wolf before all the other wolves are killed will give the player extra points than normal wolves. If the player kills all the other wolves before the first wolf, the first wolf will start to act like a normal wolf and will only give the player the amount of points for killing the normal wolves. The normal wolves' inital health is comparable to that of the German Shepherd attack dogs in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Survival Mode. After that, it goes up like normal zombies. The first wolf's health is initially very low, taking only a few shots even from the Desert Eagle to kill. Game Modes *Survival *Cage Match *Hardpoint Power-Ups *Explosive Touch *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Nuke *Carpenter *Open Fire Perk-a-Colas Perk-a-Colas are to be gotten from the Der Wunderfizz machine. Available Perks *Juggernog *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Deadshot Daquiri *Mule Kick *Who's Who *Electric Cherry *Vulture Aid Elixir *Fully Loaded Soda *Cool H2O Easter Eggs Musical Easter Egg The musical easter egg of the map is the remastered version of The One. In order to activate it, the player must find four figurines of Samantha Maxis across the map; one is upstairs, one is in the second downstairs room, and one is in the cave. The One (Remastered) - Elena Siegman & Kevin Sherwood - 1080p Weapons Starting Loadout *Desert Eagle *2 M67 Grenades (2 more per round) *Knife Wall Weapons Assault/Semi-Auto Rifles *SMR (500) *M16A4 (1200) Shotguns *Olympia (400) *SPAS-12 (900) Bolt-Action Rifles *Springfield (200) Sniper Rifles *AS50 (900, via Sniper Cabinet) Machine Pistols *PDW (500) Submachine Guns *MAC11 (1000) *MP5K (1200) Lethal Equipment *Canister Bombs (250) *Satchel Charges (1000) Mystery Box Weapons Assault Rifles *SCAR-H (with or without Grenade Launcher) *AK-47 (with or without Red Dot Sight) Light/Heavy Machine Guns *Type 99 (with or without Bayonet) *HK21 *Chain SAW (with or without Armor-Piercing) Submachine Guns *ASM1 *MP40 *Chicom CQB (with or without Select Fire) Sniper Rifles *R700 (with or without ACOG Scope) Pistols/Machine Pistols *P226 (with or without Tactical Knife) *MP412 (with or without Akimbo) *Executioner (with or without Long Barrel) *Skorpion (with or without Extended Magazines) Shotguns *USAS-12 Launchers *RPG-7 *War Machine Specials *Riot Shield *Combat Knife *EPM3 Wonder Weapons *Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 *Winter's Howl *Matryoshka Dolls Tactical Equipment *Decoys All wall weapons are also available from the Mystery Box. Utilities *Mystery Box (950) *Der Wunderfizz (1500) *Pack-a-Punch (5000) *Sniper Cabinet (900) *Fire Pit (1000) Trophies Bronze *Leader of the Wolfpack: Kill a wolf before it can howl. *Horror Movie: Survive until round 15. *Triple the Trouble: Amass 10,000 points in one match from Triple Points power-ups. *The Secrets Hidden: Access the cave/basement area. Silver *Nightmare: Survive until round 30. Secret *The Chosen One: Activate the musical easter egg. Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Maps Category:Fanon Category:Non-Canonical Maps